Reckoning
by Ififall
Summary: Joe Roscoe/Clay Fanfiction. To destroy Grace, will Joe have to Lose Lindsey?


_**A/N: **_Strong Language. Adult Scenes.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Lyrics in Bold are a You me At Six: A **_"Room to Breathe"_** Parody.

* * *

_"Time Doesn't Stop, just because you have"_

* * *

_**"Joe feels a little lost in this world,**_  
_**He tries a little noise. It fails, he chokes, **_  
_**He's honestly never felt this alone,**_  
_**Clay just needs someone..."**_

* * *

Lindsey was the only Girl that he'd thought about. She had poisoned his dreams and made him angry. He missed her so much. When he didn't get the flash-backs of the pain, he thought of Lovely Lindsey to get him through it. When he finally woke up. He thought he'd see Lindsey by his side. He started to look around.

But the first person that he saw was the Devil.

* * *

"What?" Joe said weakly.

"Ahh Thank Fuck, look who's finally up" Grace said. Everything, Everything about Grace Black was cheap and Tacky, from the fake Tan to the long pointy nails. To the Dyed hair that she groomed to perfection. She made Joe sick. Joe may have been in Hospital. But he knew that he had to play it smart.

* * *

"_**Joe, needs a little room to act Blind,**_  
_**Grace is making this hard for him**_  
_**Will Trevor set him free?"**_

* * *

"Eh...can Trevor come in" Joe asked.

"Nah, he's a little busy" Grace said. In retaliation. Joe put his hand on the emergency button.

"Well if I can't see Trev, I guess I'll need the nurse to sit in with us" Joe said.

* * *

Grace's smile turned sour. She nodded and walked out. Moments later, Tattooed Six Foot Two Trevor Royale came into the room. It was hard for Joe not to be scared of him. Trevor was Fraser's lap-dog.

"Ya wanted to see me?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah. Trev, I Need you to let me go" Joe asked. Trevor nodded. It gave Joe a little hope, until Trevor laughed and clapped his hands.

* * *

"Do I look stupid to you, Joey-Boy?" Trevor asked.

"Grace tried to kill me. She tried once and she'll do it again" Joe said.

"I'll make sure she don't" Trevor said.

"Right, and you can control Grace Black **_Twenty-Four hours a Day_**. Seven Days a week?" Joe asked. Trevor dragged his chair closer to Joe's. It squeaked on the floor. Joe was worried that it would get Grace's attention, but the door was still closed and both Guys were still alone.

* * *

"Trevor, I need to see my Mum. And My Brothers. It's alright for you. You haven't got a family" Joe said.

"Who says I ain't?" Don't pretend that you know me Roscoe. Anyway, like I said. It ain't up to me" Trevor said.

Joe reached out and grabbed Trevor's wrist. Trevor was stunned by how strong Joe was ,even after everything that had happened. He raised Joe's hand up. Joe moved his hand on top of Trevor's. He stroked the Club owner's hand with his thumb.

"It **_is_ **up to you Trevor, if I don't escape from that Bitch outside, she'll never let me go" Joe said.

* * *

_**"Joe needs a little time to Scream, **_  
_**Can he pretend this was a dream, **_  
_**All Joe needs is a little time to see"**_

* * *

So that's how he found himself in a cold ware-house, being stitched up by a Guy that still called his Dad "Daddy" This Nurse in Knight's armour was called Clay. Joe wanted to go to a hospital. But then he realised that Grace might be on to him. She could pay anyone off and he knew that she wouldn't stop.

When Joe finally did meet Daddy. They got on quite well. Daddy was very much a man's man.

* * *

Daddy let Joe stay at his place. Daddy brought Joe's clothes and in return Joe fixed Daddy's car for no charge. Joe didn't really get on with Clay. But he liked Daddy. Daddy's name was really Lloyd. With Daddy, Joe got the Father figure that he'd once lost. Sure Daddy wasn't his_ real_ Dad, but they got pretty close.

But when Joe rang his own family, he couldn't say what he wanted to really say...

* * *

_**"I've been through and seen a lot,**_  
_**Joe's been kidnapped and shot, **_  
_**We're on Daddy's time, but can he be enough?"**_

* * *

"Joe...Joe thank God. Have you left that other woman yet. Did you even stop, to think about your Lindsey?" His Mum said.

"Mum Linds is the only one for me. But...I've got to stay away for awhile" Joe said.

"So...you are cheating? Joe please...just come home and let's sort this out" His Mum said. It broke Joe into pieces to tell his Mum "No" But things could be worse. He went outside for a run. Daddy's place was surrounded by Woodland. Joe must have spent an hour jogging. When he got back he knocked on Daddy's door.

* * *

"Hello?" He asked. He went to the spare room and was surprised to see Clay in there. Clay didn't usually stay, and Daddy had made it clear that he didn't want Clay around. Joe spun Clay's laptop around.

"What you looking at eh? You dirty Perv?" Joe teased. He looked at the screen and Clay ran out, when he couldn't close the lap-top. Joe took a glimpse at some male shirtless model and put the Lap-top back on the bed. Joe went to the Bath-room, but Clay had locked himself in there.

* * *

_**"Try to be the best killer that he can Be, **_  
_**When Joe falls, he sees that key"**_

* * *

**"**Clay come out of there. There's no harm in coming out, Twice in one day" Joe teased.

"Not funny!" Clay shouted.

"Come on Mate, I need a shower" Joe said.

"Use the hose in the Garage" Clay said. In frustration, Joe banged the door with his fist. Then Clay opened the door. Joe didn't understand why, but he was too smelly and sweaty to start asking questions. He stepped in and took his shirt off. Clay got up and sat on the toilet.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell Daddy?" Clay asked.

"It's Your Laptop, and **_your_ **business" Joe said. He took his jogging bottom's off and got into the shower. He pulled the shower curtain across, the shower. He was relieved when he couldn't see Clay anymore. He waited for a while until he heard the slam of the door. Joe stripped and started scrubbing himself clean.

He was rubbing shampoo in his hair, when the shower curtain opened...

* * *

_**"Is Freddie Roscoe King, Is Lindsey his Queen?"**_

_**"Can Joe forgive? Was the Gun just a Dream?"**_

* * *

"What the fuck?" Joe asked. He hid his dick and turned around. Clay had stepped into the shower fully clothed.

"I wanna read your mind" Clay said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You've never liked me have you?" Clay asked. Joe leaned on the shower tiles and Clay walked closer, until the shower-head was sprinkling water on him.

* * *

"It's only matter of time, before you tell Daddy. What are you gonna say Joe? That I'm a Fudge-packer?" Clay asked.

"I don't know what that is" Joe said.

"Or an ass-Bandit?" Clay asked.

"No mate look..." Joe started to say.

"Why don't you just call him right now. Tell Daddy that I'm a dirty, disgusting, little faggot" Clay said.

* * *

"Just fuck off, okay. I don't think that" Joe said. Waving his hands Joe removed his hand from his dick. His hands hung by his sides. But he didn't feel nervous, Clay wasn't man enough to make a move on him.

"I'll keep your secret" Joe said.

"Promise?" Clay asked. "Don't say it, if you don't meant it" Clay said.

* * *

His clothes were getting drenched. Joe put his hand on Clay's shoulder and leaned into him.

"I mean it, I Promise" Joe said. Without thinking Clay kissed him.

To his own surprise, Joe didn't push him away...

* * *

_**"Clay needs Joe's skin to Seethe, **_  
_**With splinters of disbelief, **_  
_**Use the scalpel below the knees"**_

* * *

Now, Joe wasn't confused. Joe loved Lindsey. He loved women, Period. So Clay...everything with Clay didn't count. Joe turned the shower knob to Luke-warm. Any type of casual fuck was supposed to be A hot fling. But Joe was leaning against cold tiles as Clay licked his nipples and massaged his stomach.

He stood up and gave Joe a Handjob, but he didn't make eye contact. Clay seemed experienced and fast, tugging Joe's balls until he groaned before slipping his hand in-Between his thighs. He tried to get Clay to take his shirt off but he wouldn't. He turned Clay around and tried to loosen him up with soap.

* * *

_**"Joe hasn't got much time to Think, **_  
_**Did his love for Lindsey sink? **_  
_**Does Freddie need to bow and plead?"**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Clay asked.

"Well...you know" Joe said.

"No...I don't know"

"You know...full on...you know" Joe kept on saying.

"Full on what?" Clay asked. He looked genuinely clueless. Joe pulled away from him, and started laughing. It wasn't supposed to be a mean reaction. He was just laughing at Clay's face.

* * *

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna go" Clay said.

He pushed the curtain and walked out soaking wet. Joe assumed that he'd left. He finished his shower. He thought about a wank. He'd think about Lindsey of course. Lindsey Butterfield was the most Beautiful Girl in the world. He tried to touch himself thinking of her curvy body, her sultry lips and her stunning face.

But nothing happened. Clay had touched him up, and left Joe's tank empty.

* * *

_**"If Joe is King, Where's his Crown of bones?"**_

* * *

This wasn't good. Not only had Joe found out. But he probably realised that he was a virgin too. How could he**_ not_** know now? Clay just liked watching. He didn't really do stuff with guys. Well except...the Lazy stuff. Clay did the Blows, The Hand action. Fingering. He looked things up on the net. Clay knew what he was getting himself into.

Violence and sex? **_Yes._**

Rough, fast, Fisting?**_ No._**

Licking anything? **_Why not?_**

* * *

So now Joe knew. Clay couldn't face him again. He couldn't talk to Joe, or smile or look him in the eye. What if Joe thought that the Hand-Job was crap? Heck, they both knew that it was crap. Joe hadn't come, and that's how you **_knew_** if a Guy liked it...Right?

"Clay you ready?" Daddy asked. Clay could barely see him. He liked to see Daddy all the time, but this time, he was glad that they weren't looking at each other. Clay really thought that Daddy would look at him and know that he'd had Sex...or whatever**_ that_** was...

* * *

_**"Joe needs a little faith to Believe,**_  
_**But Clay's making it awkward, **_  
_**Joe has to run away from the Greed"**_

* * *

"Who is she Clay?" Daddy asked. "Theresa McQueen Daddy. She has One Daughter. Theresa Lives with her family. But she's a party animal. She's going out tonight" Clay said. Daddy was able to get her alone on the street. They drugged her. They took her back to Daddy's. Clay left Daddy and Theresa alone.

When Daddy was finished. He called Clay. They dragged her out to the woods. Daddy used his tool-kit. Now Daddy wasn't letting Clay do anything. Clay was there standing as Daddy was making cuts on Theresa's legs. All Clay could do was stop and stare at the beauty of the blood. It was almost as Pretty as Joe...

Almost.

* * *

_**"Joe needs some room to Grieve, **_  
_**In the Spider web of hate Grace Black Weaved, **_  
_**All Joe needs are the memories of his family"**_

* * *

Daddy was digging one of his Knives into Theresa's McQueen's calve muscles, when they heard noises.

"Lloyd! It's me Joe, you out here?" Joe asked.

"Shit. Clay get rid of him" Daddy said.

* * *

"He hates me" Clay said.

"God Clay...you never do want I want you to. You Wet Blanket Sissy ass, fag" Daddy said. He got up, dropped the knife and called Joe's name until he found him. "Hey buddy, what are you doing out here?" Daddy asked with a friendly tone.

"jogging. You know, to clear my head. Wanna jog together?" Joe asked.

* * *

"I'd like to. But I Can't. Clay's getting a little jealous, of you. He Wanted some Father Son time. You get that, right?" Daddy asked.

"Sure" Joe said with a smile.

"See you later" Daddy said with a nod. Joe nodded back and ran off towards the road. Daddy went back to Clay. He picked the knife back and threw it in Clay's face. It didn't mark him, but it hurt.

* * *

"Ow" Clay said rubbing his cheek.

"Shut up. You should have told Joe to piss off, not me. Go back to your place. I don't need you" Daddy said. He picked the knife back up and turned to Theresa. Clay went back to where he was staying. He went on his Lap-top and tried to look up "Joe's History" But he didn't have his last name.

He remembered where Joe said that he came from.

* * *

"Holly-Hill?" Clay asked himself.

"Holyoakwood?" Clay typed in a few of those type of places until he got "Joe Roscoe Holly-Oaks Mechanic" Now _that_ made sense. He looked up pictures of Joe Roscoe's family. He saw a younger Woman called "Lindsey" Clay saved her picture. Joe had a lot of Brothers. His Mom **_had_** to be a slut.

* * *

His Mom's name was...Sandy Roscoe.

Maybe Clay could arrange something. Sandy would have to meet Daddy. Daddy would like that...


End file.
